


The Ball (Part One)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations before the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball (Part One)

"Thank you for agreeing to come to the ball with me, Hawke." Lynn stands up, after Leliana finishes with her hair and makeup. She looks at herself in a full length mirror, and thinks the dress is as perfect as she did when she first tried it on. A strapless crimson ball gown, with gold accents. Leliana put her hair up, to accentuate her graceful neck. Lynn only has just enough make-up on to bring attention to her natural beauty, and to give the illusion that she isn't wearing any make-up at all.

"It is my pleasure." Hawke replies, grinning at Lynn. "After all, how could I say no to such a beautiful woman?" Hawke reaches for Lynn's hand and gently kisses her knuckles, making her blush.

"Join me in my carriage?" Lynn smiles shyly at Marion Hawke.

"Of course." Hawke offers her arm to Lynn, and Lynn slips her arm in Hawke's. As they walk down the hall, Lynn hears Leliana call out to her.

"Wait until the end of the night to ruin your make-up." Lynn and Hawke laugh as they start down the stairs.

 

The rest of her group collectively stand open mouthed when they see Lynn and Hawke walking up the stairs to the ball room. Not too far away from them, is Cullen, and he too is shamelessly staring at her. "Enjoying the view?" Lynn smirks at them all.

"Of course they are, I was too." Hawke winks at Lynn. "Save me a dance, beautiful." Hawke kisses her hand once more before walking over to Cullen. Anders reaches for Lynn's hand and guides her off to the side.

"I can't help but notice that nearly everyone that is attracted to you is here tonight. Why is that?"

"Well the Orlesians do love their intrigue." Lynn replies, trying to keep a straight face. When Anders sighs, she giggles at him. "Seriously though, that isn't the entire reason. You're here because you're the best healer I know, Bryce is here because he's the best mage with offensive spells that don't include necromancy, Hawke is here because none of my warriors wanted to attend, and Cullen is here because he was forced to be here. I think in part because Leliana thinks he'll be swarmed by Orlesians when they see how attractive he is."

"Cullen being swarmed by Orlesians will be a good thing?" Anders asks, perplexed.

"Well, he'll get marriage offers, and we can use that information to our advantage. Plus I think Leliana will find it amusing. She's planning on standing not too far from where he's going to be in the ball room."

"So basically he's here to look pretty." Lynn nods at Anders, grinning. A bell rings, indicating that guests should make their way to the ball room. Lynn kisses Anders on the cheek and makes her way to the door.


End file.
